infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Militia
The Militia is a paramilitary organization within New Marais led by Joseph Bertrand III, acting as the city's de facto police force. A radical organization devoted to "human purity" and the elimination of Conduits, the Militia has taken over the city after order fell, though they continue their movement against superhuman individuals by apprehending them. Biography Origins The Millitia members were originally Hunters living in the swamps of New Marais with no other purpose in life other then to hunt, get drunk, and assault the public in their free time. Following his organized attacks on the public by the Corrupted. Joseph Bertrand pulled these hunters into a organized force to act like heroes while covertly carrying out Bertrand's terrorist operations. Rule of New Marais Soon, the Militia began capturing and killing everyone whom they refered to as "Deviants", believing them to be, or lying that they were, Conduits. As Cole MacGrath arrived, the rumors of the "Demon of Empire City" made the Militia both fear and hate Cole, and soon they began going after him in force. Outcome Eventually the Militia saw who Cole was. They began believe in him as a hero In the final mission (or at least the lesser of two evils) you can see several Militia soldiers around the church trying to fight The Beast. After the Plague was gone, it is unknown what happened to the Militia but it can be assumed that they split up. Their leader Bertrand remains dead. Alternate timeline In the alternate evil timeline the Militia was wiped out by the Plague, and still feared Cole as a Demon, now more than ever. Troops and weapons The Militia had a limited number of troops, but a high number of weapons. Where they lacked in Conduit Troops they made up for it with millitary grade hardware such as attack Helicopters. Infantry *'Militia: '''The basic type of the Militia. The Militia Gunner could be armed with a number of weapons, and they had nine different types of armor. All Militia Gunners were, however, equal in strength. *'Militia Minigunner: The stronger type of Militia. They were tougher, stronger and more deadly than the Militia Gunners. Every Heavy Militia was equpied with a Mini-Gun. Weapons *'''Sniper Rifle: A weapon with high accuracy and damage but an extremly low rate of fire. *'Assault Rifle': An all-round weapon with high rate of fire. *'Shotgun': A close-range weapon with small magazines. *'Grenade Launcher': A launcher that fires grenades. *'Rocket Launcher': A launcher that shoots rockets. *'Mortar Launcher': A launcher that fires long from a long range, deals a large degree of damage *'Mini-Gun': A very strong weapon with an extreme rate of fire. Vehicles *'Militia Truck': A simple Militia pick up truck **'Heavy': A heavy Militia truck. Can take a lot of damage and is very strong. **'Light': A light Militia truck. Primarily used for transportation. *'Open Transport Truck' A truck loaded with a metal container, the metal container has two sides open, the truck is used to transport many Militia members **'Prison Transport Truck': Similar to the Open Transport Truck, the truck is loaded with a modified metal container, the metal container has it's two sides replaced with prison bars, used to transport police officers who've opposed to Bertrand's Militia influence, the truck cannot be destroyed. *'Chopper': A very strong black chopper that can fire both heat-seeking missiles and use a fully automatic weapon. Gallery Militias_On_The_Roof.png|The Militia watching over New Marais. Militia_Locked_N'_Loaded.png|A Militia member finishing a reload. Militias_Being_Jerks.png|Militia rounding up civilians, or as they call them, "deviants". Militia_Abuse.jpg|A Militia member smacking someone with a rifle butt. Militia Cutscene.jpg Standard militia.jpg I41njbfd-1-.jpg|Militia Concept art malitia.jpg|A civilian begs for mercy as a Militia member is about to rifle butt him. 478_large.jpg|Presumed early designs of the Milita|link=http://cghub.com/images/view/143462/ a766b__Infamous_2__4722984724_04a6b2df49.jpg|A concept art of a Militia soldier in combat|link=http://gameiterator.com/nice-infamous-2-photos/ tumblr_lmeauvoMj91qgb1o5o1_500.jpg Powers Nix.jpg|Two militia members are stuck in oil tentacles made by Nix. Asdfgadgadfg.png|Cole performing a Bio Leech on a Militia member. Infamous-2-20110406090312354-000.jpg|Two Militia members attack Cole as he executes a Firebird Strike. Sniper.jpg|A Militia sniper is about to shoot Cole. Trivia * The flag of the Militia is reminiscent of the flag of the Confederate States of America. * They are the first faction in the inFamous series not to have any Conduits in their ranks. *Bertrand usually advertises a hotline on TV, so that locals know what to dial for help when dealing with a Conduit. The hotline number is 555-0133. *They seem to be the polar opposite of the First Sons since they are devoted to 'human purity', while the First Sons are trying to advance humanity. *Oddly, some seem to know that their leader Bertrand is responsible for the Ice Conduits and the Corrupted, but don't seem to care despite them being forced to fight them. Though it was stated by one of them that they were in the faction for the money and several other benefits. *The main assault rifle of the Militia is the ACR Bushmaster, but in the animated cutscenes, they appear to use the M4A1 instead. *The Militia is createable in UGC and will act hostile towards nearly everyone. * As stated in Game Informer, ''the Militia are the weakest of the 3 Factions as it takes several members to take down one of the other faction members. * The Militia have little invovement in Flood Town and Gas Works as the most they are seen is in the mission "Exposing Bertrand", and after that only a dozen or so appear in both areas. *There is a heavily armored type Militia that can be seen in normal gameplay, but cannot be created in UGC. *The Militia are often heard saying lines like ''"I give up!" or "I surrender. I surrender!", despite them not complying. Category:The Militia Category:Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions